People often enter authentication credentials in public locations while in view of others who may intentionally or unintentionally observe one's credentials. Traditional techniques for maintaining the privacy of such information may, in some circumstances, help prevent the compromise of authentication credentials, but such techniques are becoming increasingly ineffective.